kinztubefandomcom-20200214-history
Current KinzTubers
Here is a list of several active KinzTubers, and a short biography of them. Feel free to add more KinzTubers! (Preferably with over 500 subscribers.) Please don't delete any! Sassycat143: The only active KinzTuber with over 10,000 subscribers. She is best known for her series, Signature Island, and previously her series, Kinzville P.D. She also frequently makes short films. Cloudy kinz: A kinztuber with 300+ subscribers,known mostly for her wmv. Joined in 2014! xGalaxiGirlx: Formerly known as hargirlwebkinz, xGalaxiGirlx is a popular kinztuber with over 1000 subscribers. She is best-known for her ongoing series, "The Weight of Us." Musicpup613: A Kinztuber who is popular with over 1,000 subscribers. She is best known for her series "Vile", her Webkinz music videos, and her characters Tefane14: A Kinztuber with over 1000 subscribers. She is mainly known for her series, Webkinz Warrior Cats, her Webkinz music videos, and stop-motions. VanillaKinz: A Kinztuber who is well known for her large Signature collection. She also is known for creating the Guess that Signature Challenge. NetterKinz: A "KinzTube veteran" who has well over 2000 subscribers. She is well known for many of her videos, such as "Cinderella- Webkinz Style," her music videos, and her previous series, "The One That Got Away." NetterKinz was recognized by Webkinz as the first Social Media Superstar. Imaginekinz7: Mainly known for her webkinz art and animations TheSnuggleKinz: TheSnuggleKinz share their KinzTube channel, and have been active since 2014. They are best known for their monthly Webkinz reviews. They have been recognized by Webkinz as "Social Media Superstars." Walrus Webkinz: Mainly known for his stop motions and webkinz music videos, with a little over 600 subscribers, also known for being friends with Heather, A.K.A. Musicpup613 Golden Flower Kinz: A KinzTuber with over 1500 subscribers. She is recognized on KinzTube for her series "Outsider." She is sisters with SnowFall Kinz. The16SoccerLuverz: A Kinztuber with over 300 subscribers. She is known mostly for her Webkinz music videos. TheAngelKinz8078: A KinzTuber who is known for her Webkinz music videos and unboxing videos. GoldenWolf248: Three sisters, Zoe, Maple, and Pixie, own this KinzTube account. They are very well known kinztubers with nearly 2500 subscribers. They are best known for their frequent Webkinz music videos, and a challenge they created, the "Signature Stack Challenge." CrazyWebkinz9: A well known KinzTuber who reached over 1500 subscribers. She is especially well known for her series of "Fox and Dog" videos. She has been active for over five years. She has recently canceled her "Fox and Dog" videos, and Webkinz videos are becoming scarce on her channel. Chloee WolfGirl: A KinzTuber known for her Webkinz music videos to popular songs. FluttershyWebbie: A KinzTuber who was previously known as SunnyKinzx. Her channel is growing steadily, and she is best known for making Webkinz music videos. KittenLover66: A fairly new Kinztuber. She is known for making many MEP parts and music videos. Cathouse2 Crystal Kinz18 Marble Cat Kinz BellaLovePuppy200: known for her Webkinz With or Without You series and I Bet You Don't Curse God webkinz music video xAngelKinz: TheWebkinzGang101: Awarded Best Webkinz Series Shadykinz: a smaller kinztuber that was also well known as xhollywoodkinz 678, and goldenhuskyxo, she's been active since 2014 and has had a rough start on kinztube, she still has a dream of reaching her goals on here. Well known for her webkinz music videos Eclipsethewolf: a kinztuber with over 200+ subscriber and is known for her vlogs on trips and her characters including areal and her best friends character Zaphris. She plans to make a secret series on then in the near future SugarPuppy86: A kinztuber with 451 subscribers and she is mostly known for her How To Be a Heartbreaker Music video. Mockingbird Inc.: A Kinztube channel featuring three siblings, mostly the boy, who is pen-named Andrew. The create many Webkinz short films and are well known for their Mazin' Hamster videos and Junior videos. b Candycakekinz: She is a small kinztuber but can be noticed for her MEP parts and stop motion. Peppykinz: formerly known as peppypaws, she is well known for her meps, music videos, abd short film TheWebkinzGang101: A Kinztuber with 300+ subscribers,known for If were Webkinz Series LilacKinz: A Kinztuber with 4,000+ subscribers, known for her aesthetic/beautiful music videos, comedic short films, and more! GrayKinz: A KinzTuber named Gracen who is known to replicate real YouTubers such as 'Shane Dawson' by making popular types of videos such as conspiracy theories, ASMR, and unsolved mysteries.